Home
by LeoZodiac
Summary: Harry was returned to the people he considered to be his family. Will he be allowed to find happiness, or will fate always get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!_

_Carlisle smiled as he entered the office of Albus Dumbledore, but was surprised when the old man only looked at him with guilt and regret. "You asked to see us?" He and his family had come as soon as he'd gotten the headmaster's letter, complete with portkey. He'd been surprised to receive the letter from a wizard he'd never met, but they had all agreed to come as the man said he had to tell them something that would affect the entire family._

_"I have so many apologies to make to you and your family, so much I've done wrong that I will never be able to make right." The old man appeared contrite enough, but Edward's growl still caught the family off guard._

_"You wiped our memories?" Edward was almost feral as he said this, and the rest of them were just confused. They all had no idea what he was talking about, and Carlisle was dreading finding out. _

_"I didn't wipe them, but rather altered them to make you forget one thing…or rather, one person." He wasn't sure how he was feeling at the old man's words, but he was willing to hear the man out. "Six years ago I picked up a child you had been raising, as I'd promised his parents I would watch out for him and return him to them when he had turned 11. We, his parents and I, had agreed that his mother's sister and her husband would raise him, so I was honestly surprised to find out that you had somehow gotten custody of him. I had a promise to keep, so I picked the child up from his school one day, but only after I'd altered your memories so that there was no recollection of him." _

_The sadness in the man's eyes was almost heartbreaking were it not for the fact that this man was confessing to kidnapping someone who appeared to be his son. "I would like to say that all my poor judgments ended here, but I'm afraid I can't. I didn't know that this child had been removed from his families care because they had been abusing him, and I returned him to them. At the time I thought it would only be for a year, but once again I was wrong, as his parents did not take him back."_

_"So you're telling me you took our child from us, and gave him to his abusive relatives, all for parents who'd abandoned him in the first place." Esme's eyes were black, and he was sure his wife was almost feral, and he wasn't much better. "Return my memories to me, and then take me to my son." _

_Albus sighed, waving his wand in their direction, and it was life a fog in his mind had cleared. He remembered a scared little six year old he'd adopted after the child had suffered horrors at the hands of relatives that had gotten off on a technicality. He remembered his family trying to gain the trust of the frightened child, and how a smile, not matter how small, from the child made their days were living._

_"Where is he?" He seethed, trying to keep his vampire reigned in, or else he would kill the man. _

_"That's why you are here, tonight Harry turns sixteen, and will come into his inheritance. I went to his aunt's house to retrieve him so that he could be monitored during the process, and found him to be beaten to the verge of death." He paused seeing the seven murderous vampires staring back at him. "That is not the worst of it though, his body is so weak due to his family's treatment of him, he will not survive his inheritance. That is why I brought you here, I wanted him to have family to help ease his passing." _

_"Take us to him now." Carlisle spoke, his dead heart breaking, he just wanted to see his son, wanted to say goodbye. It was obvious from the devastated looks on the rest of his family's faces that they were much in the same boat as him. The old man stood, and led them through the stone hallways, stopping in front of a tall set of double doors._

_The headmaster opened the doors, and Carlisle's eyes instantly sought out the bed which held his son. His heart breaking at how small and frail he looked. Sitting next to the bed were two newborn vampires. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I have brought Harry's family."_

_"I think you should leave headmaster." The red haired boy said as he moved at full speed to stop the old man's approach. The old man nodded sadly before turning and walking out, and the boy motioned for them to follow him. "I'm Ron and this is Hermione, we've been friends with Harry since we were all 11." He explained, but all Carlisle could do is look at his son, but in the back of his mind he heard Jasper introducing them._

_"Can't we turn him?" Alice's voice was pleading as she spoke, and he turned hopeful eyes to the two new vampires._

_"No," Hermione said, her devastation clear on her face. "His inheritance would stop the venom and destroy it." And it was painful to basically be told there was no hope to save the little boy who meant so much to him._

_He approached the bed, and reached out and held his son's hand, "I don't know if I should tell you to fight, or that it's ok to give up and rest." He told his son, smoothing the hair from the boy's forehead. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, to protect you, but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, and I never will." He saw a pale hand take Harry's other one, and looked up and met the eyes of his heartbroken wife._

_The whole family pulled up chairs around the bed, Ron and Hermione joining them, and recalled stories from when Harry was little, everyone willing time to slow. They listened closely, hearing Harry's heart start to slow down, and his breathing became difficult. They knew their time was limited, so everyone took turns saying their goodbyes, each one more heartbreaking than the last._

_He said his goodbye, then stood back to let Esme have her turn. "Please baby, I can't say goodbye to you, I need you to live, I need to have you here with me. I promise, I promise I will never let anyone take you from us again. Please baby, please don't leave me." He wrapped his arm around his wife, wishing he could make this easier for her, knowing it was impossible. He could feel the sobs coming from her, even if the tears were not there._

_They listened to the heartbeat slow, and finally stop, all of them standing there in devastation. They took a few moments with him, before one by one, they all turned and slowly walked out of the hospital wing. It was then that a wind started to sweep through the wing, and he heard the most beautiful sound in the world…he heard a heartbeat._

That had been nine years ago, and Carlisle Cullen was very happy to say his live was almost complete. It turned out Harry had some elf blood in him that had been dormant, but had become active. He and Esme had been at Harry's side the second he woke, and while it took some doing, they were finally a family again.

Harry hadn't wanted to trust any of them, and they hadn't blamed him, but they refused to be pushed away. They had also taken Ron and Hermione in, introducing them to the vegetarian lifestyle, after finding out their families had disowned them after they'd been turned in the Department of Mysteries, which helped them gain Harry's trust as well.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked his son when he walked into his study and saw Harry sitting on the couch with a book open in his lap.

"Seeing how long it takes to be found." Harry said, not looking up from his book, and he just smiled closing his door. He knew Harry felt stifled by the entire family some times, so was always glad to help the elf hide out.

Harry had stopped aging after his inheritance, so like the rest of the teens in the house was stuck at 16 years old, and was starting his junior year of high school for the second time, the family having taken 2 years off of school to let Hermione and Ron become accustomed to being around so many humans.

Harry being an elf made the family feel like they had to protect him, as he was still able to bleed, though the scent of it didn't affect them, and his bones still broke, and he looked fragile. He had apparently descended from two type of elves, the wooded elves and weather elves, which meant he had some control over the earth and weather. It also meant he had a large amount of magic that coursed through him, and without a mate to ground him, could over power him at times. Thankfully he'd learned how to release some of it back into the earth.

He still slept and ate, much to Esme's delight as she loved to cook for him. He was small, the same height as Alice, which helped him to pass as her twin which was the cover they used for him. He had an almost feminine look to him, with hair down to his mid back, and soft as silk.

"How was school today?" He kept his voice down in case anyone was looking for Harry, wanting to have some time with his son.

"Boring now that Ron understands everything the teachers are teaching us." Ron had had a difficult time in the past with the muggle curriculum, which had been very entertaining for the rest of the family.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't have an easy time of it either." He smiled at his son, though Harry had had an easier time than Ron, at least he knew about muggle schools.

"Semantics." Harry made a motion as though it was nothing. "So apparently there is going to be a new student starting tomorrow."

"Yes, Charlie Swan's daughter is starting." He'd seen Charlie out and about over the weekend, and the man had been over the moon at the prospect of having his daughter come live with him.

"I'm just glad we are no longer the fuel for the gossip chain." Harry said with a relieved smile. The two were quiet after that, just enjoying each other's company.

888888888888888888

"Who are they?" They all tried to act nonchalant when they heard the girl's question, and just waited for the gossip queen, Jessica Stanley, to take over.

"Those are the Cullens." They all exchanged glances, knowing they wouldn't have to wait long before their "history" was laid out for the new girl. "Don't bother, they're all together, like together together."

"I can't read the new girls thoughts." Edward said, stunning the entire group. It unsettled the group of teens just a bit, it was hard to make sure your secret was safe if you couldn't hear what a person was thinking.

"That's the blondes are the Hales, Rosalie and Jasper, they're twins. The brunet with the curly hair is Hermione Granger, and the others are all Cullens, Emmett is the big one, then there are the twins Harry and Alice, Ron is the red head, and last but not least is Edward. Jasper and Alice are together, same with Rosalie and Emmett, and Hermione and Ron. Edward hasn't shown an interest in any girl here, and we're all pretty sure Harry plays for the other team," Harry shifted uncomfortably hoping his family didn't read too much into it, not knowing how people from a less progressive time would handle him being gay, even if it was true...which, if his suspicions of his being a submissive elf came true, might just be the case.

He smiled at Ron when the other boy gave him his apple, biting into it. Food was the thing Ron missed most about being mortal, but thankful he and Hermione kept their magic when they were turned. Ron was also the only person who knew of Harry's suspicions. Ron had been accepting, even urging Harry to tell their family, but Harry had already lost them once, he didn't think he could handle losing them again.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!_

Harry sat alone up in his room while most of the rest of the family fawned over Edward's new girlfriend. He wanted to like Bella, really he did, but there was just something about the girl that rubbed him the wrong way.

Edward had run to Alaska for a little while after the first class he'd had with the girl who turned out to be his singer, but had since returned and was now dating said girl. His brother seemed smitten with her, and she seemed to just eat up the attention she was getting.

The family all seemed to love her too, mainly because of what she meant for Edward. Well, most of the family loved her, Jasper and Rosalie couldn't stand to be around her, Jasper because he had to constantly try not to drain her, and Rose because…well, Rose didn't like anyone.

Ron and Hermione were also distant, but that was more because they were able to pick up on his feelings of the girl. They did tri to give her the benifit of the doubt though.

88888888888888888888888

Harry walked through the store, looking for the things on his mother's shopping list. Esme had been busy in her studio, so he'd offered to do the grocery shopping for her. She'd been more than happy to let him go, and had quickly written out a list for him. He really didn't know why she felt the need to write out a list, he was the only one who would eat it anyways.

"Need help with that?" He felt a body pushed up against his back, and felt the thrill that ran through his body. He watched as a russet colored hand grabbed the box he'd been trying to reach while cursing his lack of height.

"Thanks," He turned to take the box from the person, and promptly forgot how to speak when he looked into the kindest set of brown eyes he'd ever seen. He was kicking himself for not thinking of anything intelligent to say, and hoped the other boy would help him out.

"I haven't seen you around here before, I'm Jacob by the way." The boy held out his hand for him to shake, and Harry gladly accepted it. It was odd shaking the hands with someone whose hand did not feel like a block of ice.

"I'm Harry, and my family moved here about a year ago, my mum just does all of the shopping." Harry smiled at the other by, before pushing the cart down the aisle. He had a hard time fighting back his smile when the boy chose to walk with him, and wondered what it was about the boy that had him feeling so safe with him, he usually only felt like that with his family. "So what about you, what are you doing here?"

"I was helping my dad with the grocery shopping." Jacob said, before looking around the store, and Harry figured he was looking for his father. He figured they'd found him when Jacob started off toward an older man sitting in a wheelchair. "Sorry I wandered off, I was helping Harry here get something off the top shelf…seeing as he can't reach it and all."

"Please tell me you're going to go with something more original than short jokes, I'm pretty sure my sister Alice and I have heard them all." Harry rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the teen. He turned to look at the boy's father, and held out his hand to introduce himself, "I'm Harry, Harry Cullen." His eyes widened in shock when the older man's grip tightened on his hand. He nervously pushed some hair behind his ear with his free hand, then brushed it back over it again when he saw the older man's gaze fall on his ears, or more precisely the pointed tip of his ear.

"Billy Black." The older introduced himself, and Harry tried to smile at him, but was having a hard time hiding his nervousness. "You about ready to go son?" Billy turned to Jacob, and Harry knew he was being told to leave, so tried to sneak away without drawing too much attention to himself.

"Dad, quit being rude." Jacob said through gritted teeth, "Harry, would you like to come over for dinner sometime." Jacob was practically tripping over himself to get a positive answer from Harry, all the while trying to ignore his dad who was trying voice his own protests, it was almost as if the boy were bipolar.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," He tried to avoid looking at the older man, as he turned to finish his shopping, wondering where the happy go lucky teen who had helped him had gone. "I should really get going anyways, but it was good meeting you." He turned to leave, but Jacob grabbed his arm, and he could feel the heat of the boy's skin through his clothes. "Are you alright?" He asked, putting his hand on the boy's forehead, "You're burning up."

That seemed to get the attention of the boy's father, who grabbed the boy's arm, "We need to go, he seems to be coming down with something." Billy seemed to know what it was, but didn't want to say anything, "I will have him call you, I have your father's number." Harry nodded, feeling sorry for the other boy.

He watched as the two of them hurried off, all the while knowing that the call probably wouldn't come.

8888888888888888888

He rolled his eyes when he heard Bella's annoying laugh coming from outside as he walked in with his arms ldawned with groceries. "Why didn't you call for help?" Rose sounded exasperated as she relieved him of most of the bags and helped put them away.

"Thought everyone was outside." He shrugged, and looked up as his dad came out of his office. Walking over to the wall of windows in the kitchen, he glanced down to see Ron and Emmett wrestling, while the others stood by watching and laughing, Jasper and Hermione separated from Bella and, in doing so, the rest of the family.

"Not all of us." He glanced toward them, and flashed a smile as he moved to help put away the groceries. "I received an interesting call from Billy Black just now, said he and his son ran into you at the store."

"His son seemed to be getting sick, was everything ok?" He asked, hoping his dad wouldn't be mad at him for talking to them, he'd been warned that the members of the tribe didn't like them.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, and Billy agree's with me. He did want to apologize though, and asked that you come for dinner." Harry smiled at the prospect, but it faded when his mother's voice cut in.

"Absolutly not!" He turned to see her and the rest of his brothers and sisters standing in the doorway. His eyes met Bella's confused ones, and he had to look away. Instead he looked to his mother, ready to plead with her to get him go.

"Isn't he like really an adult or something, does he really need permission?" Bella whispered to Edward, though everyone heard her, and Esme actually turned to glare at the girl, while Edward quickly sushed the girl.

"I told Billy that it was alright, but that you and I would be accompanying him along with Ron and Hermione, and Rosealie and Emmett." He knew there were only three Wolves, and wondered how his dad had gotted Mr. Black to agree to having so many of them there. What ever it was he was glad for it as he saw his mother softening to the idea.

"Billy said his cousin and the man's partner would be joining them as well." Carlisle informed the group, and he paid close attention to how his family reacted to the news of the gay couple. Surprisingly it was only Bella who wrinkled her nose.

"But why don't all of you go, I mean most of you are already going to be there." Bella was really starting to get on his nerves, but he didn't have to say anything about it, that's what Rose was for.

"Why don't you just mind your own buisness." Rose snapped at the girl, ignoring Edward's glare. "Why don't you take the mortal home, so we can discuss this as a family." She sneered at Bella, even as Edward glared back at her.

"I think Bella should be allowed to stay." Edward ground out between clenched teeth.

"This is family business, and wether you like it or not, she is not family." Jasper backed Rose up, and Harry noticed the way Bella looked to Alice for help. "Our number one priority has to be Harry."

He knew the moment Bella realized Edward was going to agree with his family by the anger that took residence on her face. "I already know the family secret, I don't see the big deal if I stay for this."

"Because you are not family." Rose punctuated every word, and while Harry wanted to step in and say it was ok to just tell the girl to back off, and to just include Bella. He knew they couldn't though, knew that if she turned out to be untrustworthy and word got out about him being an elf instead of a vampire that others would come after him to hurt his family.

"I will take Bella home, then we can talk about this meeting." Edward said as the lead a seething Bella from the room. When the heard the car pull away they all looked to Carlilse for an explanation.

"Billy's son went through the change earlier and faster than the rest of the boys, and they want to test a couple of theories." Carlisle started the explanation once Edward had returned. "The first theory is that it is because he was descended from the first alpha." It was clear to the rest of them that he didn't think this was the most likely scenario.

"Just great." Edward growled before muttering under his breath, and Harry couldn't help but wonder what he heard in their father's thoughts. Apparently he wasn't the only one as he felt him mother's arms close around him and hold him close.

"The other theory is," he gave Edward a stern look to shut him up, "that he met his imprint, and it triggered his change and sped it up." He looked directly at Harry as he said this, which seemed to clue everyone into what he was thinking.

"And they think I might be his imprint, his mate?" He knew they could heat the disbelief in his voice, but wondered if they could hear the hopeful tone. He was surprised to hear Edward's growl, and looked around the room to see if the others were mad that he was gay, and was met with mostly shocked expressions. Glancing at Ron and Hermione, he was relieved to see the slight smiles on their faces, as well as the one on his father's face.

His mother's arms tightened around him, "If he is his imprint, we'll have to find out what he likes to eat." She kissed his cheek when he relaxed into her arms.

"Better start preparing our 'You better treat our baby brother right' speeches...just in case you know." Emmett's words and smiles that appeared on the rest of his siblings faces helped him relax even more. He just wished Edward could be happy for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!_

Harry followed his parents into Fork's only diner, noticing the boy from the grocery store and his father were already seated at a few tables they'd obviously pushed together, waiting for them to join. He saw the goofy grin take up residence on Jake's face, and really hoped that it was a good sign. He hadn't told his family, but he really hoped their suspicions of his being Jake's mate came true, then he wouldn't be the only one alone in the family, his family wouldn't have to worry about always making sure someone stayed with him.

"Won't you have a seat." It was obvious Jake's father wasn't thrilled to see them, though he did flash Harry a smile...a small one, but a smile all the same. His family all sat in the remaining chairs, Harry between his mother and Hermione.

They all turned to Ron when they heard him gasp, and swear under his breath, "Ronald, watch your language!" Esme scolded the red head, who didn't seem to have heard her.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, it is good to see you all again." He was just as surprised to see his third year DADA professor as Ron was, but he smiled all the same.

Professor Lupin was the only teacher to ever listen to him, and call him by his adopted last name. He'd been superised to find out that the man had been a friend of his biological parents, that he and his partner had offered to take him as a baby, and again when he was thirteen, but had been refused and a restraining order taken out against the two men so that professor Lupin was the only one allowed contact with him, and only as a teacher. He never got to meet the man's partner, who just so happened to be his godfather.

Then the man had to resign because someone let slip that he was a werewolf, and he didn't want Dumbldore to have to put up with all the letters from disgruntled parents. However, that meant he lost yet another would be family member, as he wouldn't allow Remus to risk Azkaban for him. "Albus told us you had been returned to your family. We were glad to hear it." Remus told him with a slight smile, the dark haired man next to him smiling as he nodded his head. "This is my partner Sirius Black, your Godfather believe it or not."

His family all stiffened when the man jumped up and moved around the table, pulling him into a hug. "It is so good to finally see you again." Sirius hugged him, and Harry found himself glancing at his mother for help, not comfortable having a virtual stranger touching him. "Sit down Sirius, quit scaring the poor kid." He shot Jake's dad a greatful smile, and got one in return from the older man. "Now, allow me to introduce the rest of our group, first we have my son Jacob, and my cousin Sirius Black." He motioned to each one as he spoke, "Next to Sirius is his partner Remus Lupin."

"Professor Lupin taught us in our third year." Harry quietly explained to his family leaving out what the man taught incase anyone in the group didn't know about magic. He saw the smile take up residence on his parents' faces as they reached out to shake hands with the professor.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, we've heard a lot about you." Esme agreed with Carlisle as she reached out and shook hands with the stunned werewolf. The three had filled their family in on everything that they had missed out on. They all turned to look at Billy when he cleared his throat.

"To my other side is Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, and finally Paul Lahote." He pointed to each as he said their name, and then Carlisle took over the introductions, introducing each of them in turn.

"Now onto the matter at hand, I believe my son's reaction to his cousin's hugging Harry gives us the answers we were looking for." Billy was smiling, and Harry turned to see Jake glaring at the older man, looking ready to attack.

"I just don't understand how it's possible for one of us to imprint on one of you." Sam glared at them as he spoke, and Harry had to fight back the urge to cower into his mother's side at it. He'd come a long ways since the abuse that had almost killed him, but still had trouble with dealing with hostility from people a lot bigger than him.

"Harry's not like the rest of our family." Was all Carlisle had to say on the matter, and he knew that was all his father would say until they were sure the pack could be trusted.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I say we just take him back to the reservation with us." There were growls from every vampire at the table when Paul made that suggestion.

"Over my dead body." His mother glared at Paul, before turning said glare on everyone else at the table, "My son will remain with our family, and that's final. It is not up for negotiation."

"My wife is right, there is no way we will be giving up our son, but we will have to rework the treaty so that the boys can be together. Now personally I have no problem with any of your pack on our side of the line as long as they don't attack my family." His father spoke directly to Billy.

"We will allow Harry on our land, but unfortunately that is all I can do right now. I don't know how well tempers could be controlled if anyone else from your family were to step foot on our land." Billy was apologetic, but Harry could see the barely concealed rage on the other boys faces.

"Very well then, I suppose there is nothing more to do here." His father said, the family standing as one. "Jacob, feel free to stop by our home any time you wish." He saw the greatful but panicked look on the other boy's face, and battled his own reluctance to leave.

"Carlisle, shouldn't some of us stay and at least order some food, seeing as we've tied up their tables and all." Hermione smiled at their father, accepting the keys when they were handed over to her.

"Don't you boys have patrols to run or something?" Billy asked the three at the end, before informing them that he would be riding home with them. In the end it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jake, Sirius, and Remus sharing a table and ordering dinner this time. They made small talk until the food came, then Sirius put up some privacy charms so he could talk about magic without anyone hearing them.

"So what did Mr Cullen mean when he said you were not like the rest of the family? I mean it's obvious you stopped aging, we just thought..." Remus trailed off, studying the young man who had once been the son of people he had stopped considering his friends long ago, when they gave up their son to be exact.

"You thought since he'd stopped aging around the time we did that he had to be a vampire as well." Hermione had a knowing smile on her face, and he saw the two trying to quickly back pedal.

"You're an elf, your dad always talked about how there was elf blood in his family, was furious when he didn't get an elven inheritance." Sirius informed the group, and Harry felt himself stiffen.

"Carlisle is my dad, just like Esme is my mum. Those other people may have given birth to me, but they will never be my mum and dad." Harry spoke quietly, but they all heard him.

"You are absolutly correct on that Harry, and my mate was not trying to imply otherwise. You see, you never knew Lily and James as your parents, but we have only known them as your parents...until now." Remus tried to placate the three Cullens.

"Of course not, we cut all ties with them after what they did...well, we moved here and have lived on the reservation since, well Remus did have his stint as a teacher." Sirius teased the other man. "I just think it's funny that we've got a Potter descendent sitting right here after James made a big deal about how your brother would be the one to have the active gene, then the inheritance never happened." Sirius was the only one smiling...

8888888888

Harry made his way to his father's study when he got home, hoping to have a moment alone with the man. "How was dinner?" Carlisle asked as he closed the book he was reading so he could give Harry his full attention.

"It was fine, Sirius and Remus did most of the talking." He made himself comfortable on the couch, but snuggled into his father's side when the man sat next to him.

"And how do you like Jake?" He blushed when he saw his father's knowing look.

"He seems nice enough, kinda hard to talk with so many people around." He didn't look at his father, not sure how to broach the subject he wanted to discuss with his father.

"He seems like a nice enough kid...an ideal mate." He saw his father giving him a knowing look. "We will gladly accept him into our family if he makes you happy." He just smiled as he wrapped his arms around his father, reveling in his father's embrace.

8888888888

"So, what does this whole Imprint thing mean?" Harry asked Jake later that week as they walked through the woods around Harry's house later that week. They hadn't had much of an oportunity to talk during the dinner, so Harry had happily agreed to Jake's suggestion of some alone time.

"It's like a...soul mate I guess is the best way I can think of to describe it. Basically I'll be whatever you want me to be, a best friend, a brother...a lover." He felt his face warm at that, and the butterflies in his belly take flight.

"I'd like that." He responded shyly, and grinned when he felt the overly warm hand close around his own. The smile instantly took over his face, and he felt the warmth spread through him.

"So what's it like being an elf?" Jake asked him, and Harry thought about his answer for a moment.

"It's like being a regular person, no different really." He stopped and thought about it again, "although...you can do some pretty cool stuff." As he said this he touched a part of a tree that was almost dead, and watched as it came alive again.

"Whoa..." Came Jake's voice next to him, and he turned to see the other boy staring at the tree in shock. He turned his shocked look on Harry, and he held his breath as he waited to see how the other boy felt about what he'd just done. "That was awesome! I mean I've seen Remus and Sirius do magic, but never without a wand."

"Well, I still need my wand for most magic, but to affect the earth and weather...well...that I can do on my own." He shyly told his mate, suprised when he saw Jake beaming back at him with pride.

"That's pretty amazing if you ask me." Jake took his hand, and the two started walking again, this time towards his home.

"Oh good, you're both back." Esme said with a smile, "go wash up, I have dinner just about done." Harry nodded, heading toward the bathroom.

"I should probably go then." Jake said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Nonsence, Carlisle called your father and told him we were inviting you for dinner." She could see that Jake was about to argue further. "I would love it if you would stay, I made more than enough for three."

"You may as well stay, Esme and Harry both want you to, that's reason enough for the rest of us to be willing to put up with you." Rose made her presence known, "At least you don't smell like the rest of your kind."

"Yeah, you don't smell like I was told you would either." He informed the blond as well. He moved to wash his hands before sitting down with Harry and Bella at the table.

"This lasagna is really good Mrs. Cullen." Jake was helping himself to his third piece, glancing across the table at Bella, "Don't you want any?"

"Bella's a vegetarian." Rose sneered at the girl.

"Since when, you ate half a pepperoni pizza with me just last weekend." Jake stopped laughing when the girl glared at him.

"I think I'm liking you more and more." Rose said with a smirk, Jake looking at her in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!_

It had been two months since finding out that he was Jake's mate, and things were going pretty well between the two of them. Most of his family got along well with Jake, his mother especially loved the fact that he ate everything she could put in front of him. The only one who didn't was Edward, there were times Harry would have sworn he saw jealousy in the vampire's eyes, but figured he was imagining things.

Things were going well for him on the reservation as well. Jake's two best friends had each become wolves, and while they hadn't understood the bond between him and Jake before they changed, they were very accepting afterwords. The three older boys took longer to warm up to him, but Emily, Sam's fiancé, had helped that along by welcoming him and his help in her kitchen when she fed the group of extreme eaters.

Harry was standing alone at his locker transferring his books from his bag into said locker when he was suddenly propelled viciously into it. The books he had been holding scattered across the floor, and he found himself on the ground. He heard someone shout "Fag", and glanced down the hall to see some of Bella's friends highfiving each other as they joined their group of friends.

He was pretty sure Bella was the one who confirmed the school's suspicions that he was gay, as he knew his family wouldn't have said anything. Edward had warned the family that many of the students wouldn't be accepting, besides, they didn't talk to anyone outside the family.

"You ok?" He turned and accepted the hand up from Angela Webber, wincing when pain shot through his arm.

"I'll be fine, bad weekend for my dad to go out of town huh?" He asked looking at the gash that ran down the back of his arm. His whole family had gone hunting and wouldn't be back until Sunday, and he wasn't allowed to go with them just in case someone mistook him as prey. Instead he was staying with Remus and Sirius on the reservation, taking some time to get to know them. He was given the option of being called off, but had a couple of exams and hated having to try and make them up.

He was surprised when she gently grabbed his elbow and pulled him into the nearest bathroom, which also happened to be the girls bathroom. He tried not to wince as she gently tried clean out the gash, "Yeah, that's going to need stitches." She winced even as she said it.

"Great..." It was very unenthusiastic, "How do you feel about missing school?" She gave him a strange look, so he continued, "I can't really drive myself, and my godfather lives on the reservation, so I'd really rather not wait for him to get here. I was kinda hoping you'd drive me to the hospital."

"Oh, right, of course." He was thankful when she didn't make a big deal about it, instead just calling her father to get permission to leave school, while he called his parents to let him know what was going on.

"It pays to know people apparently." Angela grinned a half hour later while sitting in the hospital room with him, waiting for the anesthetic to kick in so Dr. Abrams could stitch up his arm. His dad had called ahead so they had a room waiting for him when they got there.

"I think it has more to do with the crush she has on my father." Harry grinned at the girl, since the two were alone while the doctor checked on another patient while waiting for the anesthetic to kick in.

"Too bad for her your mother is absolutely gorgeous." He laughed when he saw her face turn bright red.

"That she is." He looked at the now open door, and grinned at Sirius, "And not very happy with your father for agreeing to let you stay with me and Remus this weekend as planned. I have been thoroughly warned that if I return you with anymore damage I will never be seen or heard from again."

"I'm surprised she was the only one to threaten you." Harry grinned as Sirius jumped up on the bed next to him, and gently examined his arm.

"She wasn't, that is why I'm going to need you to vouch for me that it didn't happen on my watch." That got both of them laughing, and Sirius finally noticed Angela sitting in the corner. "Harry, where are your manners, introduce me to your friend?"

"Angela Webber, this is my godfather Sirius Black." Sirius shook the girl's hand with a smile, and Harry noticed the blush spread across her face. "Angela drove me, and agreed to keep me company till you got here." The doctor waliked in at that moment, so all conversation ended.

8888888888888888888888888

Angela had been invited back to Sirius's house after they left the hospital, and had gladly accepted. They'd stopped by her house to get permission from her parents, and she packed a bag just in case she decided to stay the night. Her dad had said no to staying the night, but when Sirius let it slip about his relationship, he warmed to the idea.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here till later." Jake walked into the living room at Sirius's house followed by Embry and Quil, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss the top of his head, blushing when he noticed Angela sitting on the love seat across from him. "We're going to raid the kitchen." And just like that the three boys were gone again.

"I get it," Harry turned to look Angela, confused by her comment, "I'd consider being gay for him if I were a guy." He had trouble wiping the shocked look from his face, and her face turned bright red when she heard the boys laughter from the other room.

"You can take your pick of the other two, that one's mine." He said with a laugh, and she blushed even harder, while the other three came around the corner, their arms loaded with junk food.

"Glad to see we mean so much to you." Quil said as he dropped his snacks on the coffee table, Jake doing the same; Embry on the other hand, just stood in the doorway staring at Angela.

"Uh oh, I know that look," Harry looked at Jake, "That's how you looked at me when we met up that first time, well, second time, first time at the diner..." His babbling was stopped by a warm hand over his mouth.

"Please tell me I did not have that goofy look on my face when I saw you." Jake grinned as he said it, and Harry nodded, a grin on his own face that was hidden by the hand still over his mouth.

"Did he look as scared as she does right now?" Quil asked with a laugh, and they both turned to look at Angela who looked ready to bolt.

"No, but then he had already been warned about the possibility." Remus entered the room, taking the snacks from Embry and setting them on the table. "Now why don't you sti down before you scare the young lady off. Sirius is in the kitchen on the phone with Billy, explaining the situation to him."

"She's going to need to know." Jake pitched in, picking Harry up off the couch and settling back down with him in his lap. He could feel his face warming up at their position, but Jake's arms tightened around him, and he tried to relax.

"Billy and Sam are on their way over," Sirius entered the room, perching himself against the arm of the couch next to Remus, "Until then I'm sure some introductions would be appreciated."

To no ones suprise it was Embry to practically jump all over himself making the introductions, finishing just in time for Billy and Sam to join everyone. They left it up to Sam to explain about what the boys were, and that Angela was Embry's imprint, as he was the pack alpha.

Harry could feel the tension rolling off Sam as he explained about being the pack alpha, leaving out that it was Jake that was really supposed to be alpha by birth right. The man just couldn't understand why jake didn't want to be the leader, and secretly feared he would one day change his mind.

"But wait, you said your tribe originally changed to protect your people from the cold ones, whatever they are, but wouldn't you stop changing after they were gone?" It was obvious she didn't really believe their story, and Harry couldn't really blame her, it did seem pretty far fetched.

"We did stop changing when the cold ones left, but they have returned and triggered the change once more." Sam glared at Harry, though everyone else was so busy watching Angela that no one noticed it but him.

"We could always just show her, it's hard to deny once you've seen it." Harry suggested, and while most everyone agreed, Sam looked ready to disagree as quickly as possible.

"Not in the house boys, I'm sure I'm already going to have quite the mess to clean up without you destroying the place when you change." Remus stopped the three younger ones when they started tugging on their clothes.

Angela and Harry followed them into the back yard, but both were quick to turn away when the boy's clothes started to come off. "Exactly the reaction I wanted to see, your parents will be so relieved." Harry lightly pushed Sirius with his uninjured arm, his face getting even warmer.

He turned back around when he heard whimpering, and Jake started sniffing around his injured arm. "I hit it at school, got fifteen stitches for my efforts." He rolled up his sleeve, showing off his bandaged arm.

His arm was roughly grabbed, causing him to cry out in pain, and the hands wrenched away moments later as Sam was grabbed by an angry Jake and thrown across the yard. Jake then crouched protectively in front of him as Sam shifted in his anger and sprang at Jake.

"Both of you get in the house now." Remus's eyes were glowing amber, and Angela grabbed Harry gently by his good arm, pulling him inside while Sirius and Remus waded into the fight.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Angela asked as she gently tried to get a better look at the arm he was currently cradling against his chest. He shook his head, trying to keep the tears from falling, wishing his mother and father were there.

"Here son." A gruff voice said as a phone was pressed into his hand.

"Harry, Harry sweetheart can you hear me?" His mother's voice came through the phone, and just like that the damn broke.

"It hurts mummy, my arm hurts really bad." He cried to his mother on the phone, and he could hear her trying to calm him.

"I know it does baby, that's why Billy has given your dad and I permission to come to Sirius's house and check on you." That made him cry harder because he had been looking forward to his weekend with Sirius and Remus and now he was going to have to go home.

"We aren't going to make you go home baby, we're going to stay just long enough for you to be comfortable without us, then you can finish the weekend with your godfathers." Esme's arms were around him as she led him to sit on the couch, and he realized he'd said everything out loud.

He could hear his father's voice in the back ground probably being filled in on everything that happened. "Can I see your arm son?" His dad's voice was gentle and now right next to him. He waited patiently for Harry to hold out his arm, cursing the family that had abused him all those years ago. "It looks like you busted a couple of stitches." That was the last thing he heard before exhaustion finally pulled him under.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!_

"How are you feeling?" Harry's dad's face was hovering above him the moment he opened his eyes, already checking him over for any damage he may have missed the last couple hundred times he'd looked him over since he'd fallen asleep.

"I'm fine dad, but what happened?" Harry asked as he pushed himself up so that he was sitting up, scooting forward so that his mother could sit down and he could lean back against her.

"It would seem Sam decided to take it upon himself to make sure your injury was acutally a cut and not a bite." He could tell that his dad was still furious about what happened, but the man's touch remained gentle as he looked over his arm to make sure everything was still in tact. "You busted a couple of stitches, but I replaced them while you were asleep."

"Thanks." Harry then looked around the room, wondering if his mother had come with his father, he thought he remembered her being there, but everything was fuzzy. "Just how long was I asleep?" He asked his mate when his eyes landed on him, "You were not that big when I fell asleep...I'm pretty sure you weren't that big." He trailed off, and frowned when he saw Jake was laughing at him.

"Jake challenged Sam as alpha when he pulled him off you, and beat him in a fight, so now Jake is pack alpha." Embry filled in when Jake seemed reluctant to, and Harry couldn't help but notice that he seemed uncomfortable. Jake had told him that things had been rough between him and Sam, as the older boy thought eventually Jake would usurp him as alpha. Jake had told him that he had no desire to be alpha, so Harry couldn't help but wonder how it one fight could have brought all this about.

He would have to wait to find out, because at that moment his mother and Angela walked into the room, his mother carrying a tray loaded with food. "I thought I heard you talking, how are you feeling?" His mother asked as she set the tray of food down on the table so she could fuss over him.

"I'm fine now, just hoping I didn't do anything too embarrassing." Harry sat up and leaned forward so his mother could settle in behind him, and leaned back against her. "I really don't remember much of what happened." That was usually the case when he had flashbacks of the abuse he'd suffered while living with the Dursleys. He wouldn't remember much leading up to or during the flashback. This is something his family was used to, but he was hoping it hadn't scared his new friends or mate away.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything you need to be concerned about." Jake said with a smile on his face as he stood up and moved over to the couch Harry was sitting on, picking up his feet, and sitting down with Harry's feet in his lap. "Besides it's not your fault Sam decided to attack you." Jack looked at Harry sympathetically, and Harry knew he was thinking about what Harry had shared with him about his childhood.

"Well, your father and I are going to stay while you eat, and then leave you to enjoy your weekend on the reservation. Besides, your brothers and sisters have been texting and calling us every five minutes to see how you are doing. The last thing we need is them storming the reservation demanding to see you." Everyone laughed, but he and his parents knew there may have been some truth to that.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"What on earth is that?" Remus asked the next afternoon when they heard a loud rumbling outside the house. They had been spending a quiet afternoon watching movies, Embry and Angela sitting on one couch, while Sirius and Remus occupied the other one. Harry and Jake were laying on the floor, Jake on his back, with Harry using him as a pillow.

"I know what that is." Jake groaned as he sat up, just in time to hear a car door shut, and Bella's voice coming from outside the house.

"Jake? Jake are you here?" They had left the front door open, and apparently Bella thought that meant she had permission to walk right in. "What is he doing here?" She stared accusingly at Harry as she voiced her question. He didn't know what he'd done to incur the girl's dislike of him, and judging by the look on the girl's face he may have underestimated just how much she hated him.

"He happens to be my godson and was invited into my home." Sirius's voice was cold as he stood from the couch, "You however, I did not invite, and therefore am wondering why you are here."

"Um...I was...I stopped by your house to see if you wanted to hang out since Edward is out of town, and your dad said you were here." Bella turned her attention to Jake.

"I probably would have considered having you hang out with us had you waited to be invited in, and not treated Harry like that." Jake had a hard time hiding his surprise at the animosity someone he thought was his friend had for his mate. "What gives Bella, I thought you liked Harry." He was quiet for a moment before a look of realization crossed his face, "Were you the one who outed him at school?"

"It wasn't like they didn't suspect or anything..." She trailed off when an ominous growling came from the couch Sirius had been sitting on.

"Remus, will you come help me with something in the kitchen?" Harry grabbed the older man's hand, and gently started tugging on it.

"This bitch is the reason you were hurt?" He had to fight back a flinch, not wanting to have to call his parents to come back again. It didn't seem like that he had to worry though, as Remus's touch remained gentle.

"He's a vampire, like the rest of the Cullens, he can't be hurt." She scoffed as a gasp came from the other side of the room, drawing the everyone's attention to Angela. They hadn't told her what exactly the Cullens were.

"Damn it Bella." Jake practically spat at the girl, who was looking at Angela in confusion. "Angela..."

"I'll explain things do her, you deal with the rest of this." Embry offered as he Angela into the Kitchen.

Harry plopped down on the couch, wondering if his parents were ever going to let him out of their sight again after how much of a mess this weekend was turning out to be. "Sit down Bella." He jumped at the sudden sound of Jake's voice. He wasn't surprised when the girl sprang into action, doing exactly as Jake told her. "Bella, we have a treaty with Cullens not to tell what each of us are to outsiders. You don't know the trouble blurting that out could have caused?" Jake practically seethed, as he paced the room in anger.

"I didn't see her there ok, I mean it's rare I find someone not from the reservation in anyone's house here, how was I to know she'd be here." She quickly tried to defend herself.

"You should have looked around the room." Sirius joined in the tirade as Remus took a seat on the couch next to Harry, relaxing a bit when Harry snuggled into his side. "If Angela can't be trusted the Cullen's will have to move, is that what you want?" They knew they could trust Angela, and she was actually allowed to know what his family was, being Embry's imprint, but Bella didn't know that the boys on the reservation could change into giant wolves, and they weren't about to tell her.

"No, of course not." Bella looked ready to cry, "It was an honest mistake, I don't know why everyone is being so mean to me. Of course I don't want Edward to leave."

"But you could care less if the rest of the Cullens had to leave? It's the reason you didn't care what would happen to Harry if you let slip to the school that he was gay." Remus seethed, and they all knew it was the truth. It was clear by the look on her face, and not for the first time Harry wondered if the girl was ok mentally. It wasn't healthy to be that obsessed with someone, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was more of a danger to Edward than the family realized.

"I honestly didn't know he would, that he could get hurt." She tried to get the other's to understand, and Harry waited for them to cave and tell the girl that they understood, just as everyone, everyone but his family, had throughout his life.

"Common decency would have told you that it wasn't right to tell the school that he was gay." Sirius practically spat at the girl, "He has stitches running up his arm. He lives with vampires, do you not see how that could cause a problem?" It was then that her eyes drifted to his bandaged arm.

"I'm the only one in my family that isn't a vampire, it makes me that much more vulnerable if we were to be attacked, it makes them more vulnerable as they would be worrying about me." Harry tried to explain, not going into depth about what he was, or how that also made him one of the more dangerous family members.

"But what are you? I mean, I ask the family, but no one will tell me. Not even Edward." And that right there was the crux of her issues, Edward wouldn't bend to her whims, and she couldn't handle that.

"How do you know I'm not just a regular human being?" He asked in all seriousness, and she seemed to stop and think about this, but it was clear she didn't think it possible for him to be just a normal person. That didn't mean he would trust her with his secret.

888888888888888888888888888888

"So...Vampires huh?" He and Angela were alone, Embry and Jake having gone on their patrols, and Sirius and Remus had locked themselves away in the study claiming an unexpected call from someone back home. Bella had stormed off when she realized that no one was going to give her the answers she wanted, but not before trying to flirt with Jake to get the answers from him.

"Yeah, but they don't drink human blood." He tried to reassure his friend, but she didn't look all that convinced. It probably didn't help that the pack didn't really trust his family, though Embry, Quill, and Jake were a little more comfortable around them than the rest of the guys. "They only drink animal blood. Their hunting trip this weekend was really just that."

"Do you usually go with them on these camping trips?"

"No, my mum is afraid one of them may mistake me as food, so usually I stay home. It's kinda nice having Remus and Sirius here for me to stay with. I don't really like being alone." He had always tried not to make a big deal out of it, knowing that if he did someone would stay home with him, and have to go later, and he didn't want them to feel like they were missing out.

"How did you all come to live together, I mean is it normal to have so many vampires in one place?" It was obvious she wasn't sure what to say, but Harry could understand that, "How did you all come to live together, I mean, Embry did say that vampires are not usually caring people."

"It's not that they don't care, well, most don't. It's more like they develop these giant egos because of how long they've lived, and how powerful they are. They start thinking the human race is beneath them. That's what makes my family so different, we appreciate what humans can do."

"How did you all come to be together?"

"Carlisle was the first one to be turned, and he turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Jasper and Alice found them sometime later, and then they all found me when I was about six. I met Ron and Hermione while I was in school, and then they were turned when we snuck out of the school." He didn't go into anyone's history as they weren't his stories to tell.

888888888888888888888888888888

_A.N. Originally I had thought of pairing Edward with Harry and Jacob, but will leave that up to the readers. If you would rather he not be paired with them, review and let me know. Also tell me who you would like to see him paired with if not them._


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!_

"You guys don't have to follow me everywhere I go you know." Harry told his brothers for what seemed like the hundredth time, as they "escorted" him to his locker that following Monday.

"We left you alone Friday and look what happened." Ron said as he gently held up Harry's bandaged arm, Emmett nodding his agreement. The two had turned into his shadows since he'd gotten home from Sirius's house yesterday and quite frankly it was starting to annoy stopped at said locker before turning to the two of them waiting for them to head to their own lockers, but neither of them moved.

"Or for the love of Merlin, go get your things and leave me alone for thirty seconds, I'm sure I can handle you two being a couple of feet away getting your things out of your own lockers." The two of them didn't seem like they were going to budge, and Harry was extremely close to hexing them both.

"I'd go to your lockers before you spend the rest of the day with green hair." Alice's voice came from behind them, "I saw the two of you walking around the house with green hair, you were wearing the same clothes you are now." She leaned against the locker next to his, and smiled at the two much larger vampires. "Harry, do you mind walking me to gym class?" This was what he loved about Alice, she always gave him a choice, she didn't force her company on him.

"Yeah, I was headed that way anyways." It was the only class he had with all of his siblings, he's still wasn't sure how Alice and managed that, but he was sure it had to do with breaking into the office and rearranging their schedules on the computer.

"I saw that we were going to have a substitute teacher, but I couldn't see much about them." He could see she was worried, and knew she didn't like it when she didn't know what was going on. The family was used to it though, she couldn't see Harry or Jacob, and Hermione and Ron were hazy. They all figured it was their magic, or the elf or wolf heritages that clouded her sight. "Though it appears we are going to be playing dodge ball today."

"Great," Harry's tone suggested he found it anything but great, "Are we playing through, or sitting out?" He and Alice sometimes decided to play through, but usually they were the first two out so that they could sit on the bleachers and watch everyone else play.

"Hermione, and I will all be some of the first ones out, I can't see when you get out." It wasn't really shocking that she couldn't see when he'd get out, but he hoped it was realativly early on in the game.

They separated once they got to the locker rooms, and Harry was quick to grab his things and move to the bathroom to change, not wanting to cause any problems with the rest of the boys in said locker room. It would appear he didn't have to worry though, as Edward was there and dressed in his gym clothes. "Bella wanted me to tell you that she was sorry for telling Jessica that you were gay. She didn't think Jessica would spread it throughout the whole school."

"I'm sure she didn't." He answered sarcastically, and could see that Edward was mad that he wasn't willing to just accept the apology. "Look, I know she hasn't gone to this school long, but she's been here long enough to know that if you want to keep something secret you don't tell Jessica Stanley." He heard Edward sigh, and wondered what that was all about. When he came out of the bathroom stall he noticed Edward had left, and he panicked thinking he'd have to walk through the locker room filled with homophobic jocks by himself.

"You ready?" He breathed a sigh of relief when Jasper pocked his head around the corner, and hurried to catch up to his brother. "Alice told me we were playing dodge ball today."

"You would think with all the sporting options known to man today they would have returned this barbaric game." Harry truly hated dodge ball, especially when most of the school would love to see his blood spilled on the gym floor. He was just thankful his blood wouldn't stir up the blood lust of his family.

They were the last two students out of the locker room, but they still beat the teacher. Harry took his seat between Ron and Hermione, with Emmett and Rose behind them, and Alice and Jasper in front. It was odd seeing Edward over sitting with Bella and her friends, but if his brother wanted to pick his girlfriend over his family Harry wasn't going to be able to stop him.

"Alright class, looks like you're all here." Three heads swiveled to look at the speaker so quickly Harry was sure they would have all given themselves whiplash if they had been able to. "Right, my name is Fred Weasley, and I'm going to be filling in for your normal teacher today. He obviously didn't see them as he went right into role call, not reacting when he called out Ron or Harry's names.

"Hermione Grang..." He trailed off now, staring at the list of names intently, his eyes didn't move from the name he'd been reading, then suddenly they flew down to the end of the page, before a look of disappointment took over his face. He cleared his throat, then called Hermione's name again.

"Here," He looked up at her when she spoke, but his eyes didn't stay on her long, instead falling on the redhead seated on the other side of Harry. He looked at Ron, and noticed him swallow hard, the rest of their siblings all crowding closer to him and Ron now, causing Fred to return to reality and finish calling role.

"Today we are going to play dodge ball, can I have some volunteers to be team captains?" Fred continued as though he hadn't just stared at a student like some crazed person. "Yes you," He pointed to Alice when he hand flew up in the air.

"Alice Cullen." She supplied for him with a kind smile, knowing he probably hadn't caught her name. Harry glanced over at Edward, and saw the other boy give him a slight nod, and knew he could read Fred's thoughts. Edward gave Ron a brief smile and nod when the redhead looked at him, and Harry was pretty sure that was Edward's way of saying that everything was going to be ok with Fred being there.

"Right, Alice with pick first, Mike second." In the time their little communication had taken place Fred had picked the other team captain, and the two were now standing on either side of him.

"Ronald Cullen." He really wasn't surprised that Ron was the first person Alice picked, it was obvious she'd seen the communication with them and Edward, so knew Fred wasn't a threat to their family. This was her way of cluing the teacher onto what name Ron went by now.

Mike then picked Bella, leading Alice to pick Edward, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if Alice was mad at Bella like the rest of the family and not letting on, he couldn't think of any other reason she would make sure Edward and Bella were on different teams. Harry was more than a little surprised when Mike then called out his name, and he saw the shocked look take up residence on Alice's face as well.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about Harry's doctor's note, he'll have to sit this one out, Mike, you'll have to pick someone else." Harry looked at Fred in shock, and saw the redhead watching him in concern. He couldn't wonder if the teacher had picked up on some of the hostility aimed at him during the day. Most teachers hadn't concerned themselves with it.

Before long everyone was split up, the Cullen family all on the same team. Fred blew the whistle, standing almost directly in front of Harry. He was surprised when Fred deflected a ball coming straight for him before telling the person who threw it that they were disqualified. Harry wasn't surprised to see Mike Newton turn his glare on him, and saw Fred just glared right back.

"I didn't see that happen." Alice said as she and Hermione took a seat next to Harry, and he knew she was talking about not seeing Fred protecting him in a vision.

"I was kinda surprised by it myself, Ron's family wanted noting to do with us after he and Hermione were turned. I think they blamed me for leading them into the Department of Mysteries." It had been the reason he still felt guilty when he thought of how his friends had been disowned.

"I never saw what the big deal was, I mean it wasn't like I was a favorite child. Hell, mum and dad barely had time for me, nothing like Esme and Carlisle." Harry knew that no matter what he said, Ron had been hurt by his parents disowning him, but now Ron's face took on a crooked grin when he spoke of their vampire parents. Esme and Carlisle always made time to talk with them when there was something one of them wanted to talk about, it was something Ron was still getting used to. It wasn't that his biological parents were bad parents, they just had a lot of kids, and sometimes got caught up in some more than others.

He noticed Fred was watching them closely, but they were all talking low enough they were the only ones to hear it thanks to their advanced hearing. it didn't seem long before the game was called, none of them knew who the winner was having not really paid attention to it. They were all told to hit the showers. "Mr. Cullen, could I have you and your brother and Miss. Granger stay behind for a moment."

Ron, Harry, Edward, and Emmett all stopped, and looked at the teacher in a questioning manner, "Sorry, Ron and Harry, can you two stay behind with Hermione?" The two being dismissed turned to the three being held over, and waited for a sign that it was ok for them to leave.

"You wished to speak with us sir?" Hermione's voice was cold enough to make them shiver, and Harry and Ron looked at her in shock.

"I just wanted to see how you were all doing, I was shocked when I saw you all up there sitting in the bleachers. The other's are going to be so excited when I tell them I found you." He paused when he saw the glare Hermione sent his way, "If you give me permission to tell them that is."

"Who are they?" Ron asked, and Harry wasn't surprised to hear the slightest bit of hope in his voice. He knew his brother still missed his biological family, even if he loved his new one just as much if not more than the first.

"Ronniekins, we've been searching for you since mum and dad told us they disowned you!" Fred looked appalled that Ron even had to ask. "Bill, George and I, and especially Charlie, man I've never seen Charlie so mad as when mum told us you weren't coming home, George and I thought he was going to morph into one of those dragons he loves so much." Harry saw the look in Ron's eyes and knew he'd be crying if he could, he'd idolized Charlie, and to know that he was looking for him, that he still wanted him would mean the world to him.

"We even went to Dumbledore to get his help finding you, but he told us you'd already been adopted by little Harrykins adopted family. He said he'd made them a promise not to tell anyone your location, and he meant to keep his promise. That didn't stop us though, you're our brother, and we were hell bent on finding you. Can't believe I found you here though, I only took this job because I was short on cash and just passing through." Fred spoke fast in his excitement, and the three of them would have had trouble understanding him had they not been magical creatures.

"Why don't you let us talk to our mum and dad and see if they mind you coming for dinner..." They all turned to see Alice dressed and waiting for them, "You look tasty enough."

Fred actually laughed at the girl, "Tell me the type of animal blood you prefer, and I'll come bearing blood pops." He grinned at the girl, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I didn't know they made animal flavored blood pops." Hermione sounded excited at the prospect.

"George and I developed them when Dumbledore told us of your families diet." Fred informed them, obviously proud of himself. Their family had stayed away from blood pops because they were made with human blood, and it could make following their diet that much harder. The fact that the twins went to the trouble to create something that would benefit them went along way in proving that what Fred was saying was true.

_A.N. It looks like this is going to be an Edward/Jacob/Harry story, as that is what most people wanted, though there were some compelling arguments to having it just be Jacob/Harry. If anyone else wants to weigh in there is still time, as Edward is still with Bella, but not for much longer. There is a new poll created for this question._


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!_

"Who is it we are meeting up with again?" George asked as they got out of the car in front of the large expensive looking home. He'd been surprised when his twin had asked him to come to America to meet someone with him. Fred was being very tightlipped about who they were here to see, something that was not normal for him. His brother was normally very happy to share what he knew with him.

"You'll see." Fred said with a grin as he knocked on the door of the home, George took a step back when a female vampire opened the door, "Mrs. Cullen I presume?" Fred grinned as he looked at the beautiful woman, "I'm your children's new PE teacher." He explained as the woman let them into the house, "And this is my brother George, but I'm obviously the better looking one." He grinned as he handed over his coat, George just stood there in shock, his shock growing when more vampires started coming from all areas of the house.

"George, the blood pops?" Fred elbowed him in the ribs, and he was quick to pull out the bag that contained nine boxes of animal flavored blood pops. Fred just grinned as he took the bag from him, and started handing out the boxes out to the home's occupants. He turned when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to stare in shock at Ron, Hermione, and Harry...mostly Ron.

"Hey George." Ron stated awkwardly, and it was enough to spur him into action and he was rushing across the room to hug his brother.

"Charlie's gonna have kittens when he sees you." George said as he pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I can't believe you still look like you did all those years ago." He said as he held Ron out by his shoulders, drinking in the sight of him.

"One of the perks of being a vampire, you're perpetually young." Ron said with a half grin.

"Well sign me up." He grinned at his brother, before looking around the room at the stunned group of people. His grin widened when his eyes landed on Harry and Hermione as well, and he pulled the two of them into hugs as well. Finally coming down from the high of finding his baby brother again, he took the time to take stock of everyone in the room, and noticed something he'd over looked before.

"There are twelve people here, but you only had me bring nine boxes of blood pops." He turned to look accusingly at his brother, though it was Harry who answered.

"Jake, Bella, and I aren't vampires like the rest of these guys." Harry motioned to each person as he said their names, and George grinned at him as he threw his arm around him, ignoring the growl coming from the very large teen behind him.

"Yes, but eventually some of us will be vampires." Bella sounded almost eager for that day to come.

George just ignored her, "Then Little Harrikins needs to clue me in on his anti-aging secrets." Harry blushed as he shook his arm off, moving back to the large teen who was quick to wrap two muscled arms around him.

"You'd be more likely to become a vampire." Harry grinned at him, gently brushing his hair behind his ear, showing off the pointed tip for a second before his hair fell back over it. George's eyes about bulged out of his head when he caught sight of the pointed tip, but luckily kept his mouth shut as Bella hadn't caught sight of the movement, too caught up in making eyes at an uninterested Edward.

It was clear she thought her and Edward were an item, but it was hard to believe that when he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Harry, and hardly noticed Bella even existed. He wondered how long it would take Harry to realize that he had two mates, as was not all that uncommon for more powerful elves. He hoped he got to witness when the two boys he was mated realized they were going to have to share him.

88888888888888888888888888888

"We're going to have a game of baseball tonight, you guys are coming with us." Alice spoke suddenly while everyone was sitting down to dinner, the humans and elf with their food, the vampires with their blood pops. Harry and his family had already been planning on going, but they hadn't talked about inviting the twins to go along. It was normally just the family, and now Bella and Jacob.

"Oh we are, are we?" Fred asked with a mischievous grin on his face. It didn't take long to get the twins to agree to come with them, and Harry found himself sitting on the sidelines with Bella and the twins, while Esme joined in the game so that Jacob could play too. He and was going to be the umpire this time since he was not physically strong enough to play with his mate and family, but his eyesight was good enough to see them and the ball moving at super high speeds.

The game had only been underway for about twenty minutes before Alice froze and told them that three nomad vampires were headed their direction. Everyone moved at super speed to crowd around Harry, Bella, and the twins, the twins having pulled their wands. "Stay behind me." Jacob growled at him and the twins, while Emmett and Ron flanked the younger teen on either side ready to protect him and the twins, Rose and Hermione standing on either side of the group of three. Edward stood in front of Bella, Alice and Jasper flanking him with Carlisle and Esme standing between the two groups when the three vampires stepped out of the trees.

"Forgive us for barging in like this, we were just passing through when we heard you playing and thought we'd see if we could join you." The middle one said, and Harry couldn't help but notice the looks on their faces. It was as if they were smelling something truly awful, and Harry remembered what his family said about the wolves. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he realized Jacob's odor was preventing them from smelling him, Bella, and the twins.

He barely heard his father saying something about some of them leaving when suddenly a gust of wind blew past them, and every vampire in their group was crouched down ready to attack. It wasn't very comforting to see the other three ready to attack them. "You brought a snack." One of them had a sinister grin on his face as he spoke, and his gaze was intent on Bella.

He watched as his family's focus once again turned to Bella, but this time he knew it was because the vampire's focus was on her. When the nomads were gone Jacob shifted instantly and Harry climbed onto his back while the twins did the same with Emmett and Ron, and they all started to run back to the house hoping to catch up with Edward and Bella who'd left in the Jeep.

He was surprised when he and Jacob beat the rest of the family back, "You should head back to the reservation, warn the pack." He told his mate before the other boy had even had a chance to change back. Jacob nodded his head before he was off again, bounding through the woods toward the reservation.

Harry let himself into the house, closing and locking the door behind him before heading up to his room, knowing his family would have keys when they returned. "Well, would you look at that, the perfect distraction walked right into our hands." He whipped his head around and saw the three nomads leaning against the open window in the upstairs hallway. He quickly threw up a shield around himself to keep his blood from smelling, knowing that a lot of it was likely to be spilt and he didn't want to start a frenzy. He knew they likely wouldn't try and drink his blood, especially since it would have no taste to them. He also didn't want his family to go into a bloodlust at the scent of blood, not when the twins were with them.

8888888888888888888888888

Bella made her way through the upstairs floor of the Cullens' home, stopping when she saw Harry's door open when it was usually closed. She had gone upstairs to change her clothes so Rose and Hermione could act as decoys, and Esme would go protect her father, while she, Alice, and Jasper made their get away.

Slowly she made her way into Harry's room, and froze when she saw him passed out on the floor in a pool of blood. Kneeling down she was surprised to find his skin was ice cold and figured he was dead. Thinking it over, she decided it was best to hide the body, knowing that if the Cullen's knew something had happened to Harry fewer of them would be willing to help save her and protect her dad. This thought in mind, she dragged his body to the closet and shut the door to hide the body, all the while wondering why the Cullen's hadn't smelled the blood.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked, after rejoining the group trying not to show that she was hiding something as she went down stairs. She hated lying to them, but she had to make sure she and her dad were protected.

8888888888888888888888888

Edward pretended to be asleep while Bella and her mother spoke. James had done a number on her, and she'd woken up in the hospital. She'd snuck away from Alice and Jasper while they were supposed to be protecting her, walking right into James's trap. He'd shattered bones in her body, and even bitten her, but luckily it was only one bite, and Edward had been able to suck the venom back out before it changed her.

He had spoken with Carlisle a few hours ago, and been informed that Harry's condition hadn't changed. They had all thought that Harry had gone back to the reservation with Jacob, had hoped he had, especially when they saw no sign of him at home. To hear that he'd not only been there, but that the three rogues had also been there and possibly harmed him had been more than him and his siblings could handle. James hadn't stood a chance, and they had enjoyed ripping him apart. The strange thing was that he was angrier with James for hurting Harry than for hurting Bella, making him question his resolve about Bella being his mate.

"I know you're not sleeping." Bella's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Were you ever going to tell us that Harry had been hurt." Rose had been the one to find Harry in the closet, and Edward hoped that it was James that put him there. However he couldn't get James voice out of his head, telling them that they'd left Harry in the middle of the room for them to find.

"Edward, he was dead, there was nothing you guys could have done to save him. I wanted to make sure that my dad was protected." She didn't have to tell him that she was concerned for her own safety as well. That she didn't even try and deny it broke his heart.

"He was alive!" He yelled, but wasn't comforted by the shock on her face. Not knowing was no excuse for concealing that he'd been hurt from the family. "You don't think we could have protected the three of you, that we wouldn't have called Jacob and the pack to help us?" He raged at her, the tears in her eyes not enough to calm him or make him feel sorry for her. "I don't think this is going to work between us."

"What do you mean, Edward, we're perfect for each other. I love you!" She started to plead with him, but he didn't want to hear it.

"You hid the fact that my baby brother was hurt, possibly even dead! You don't do that to the people you love!" He seethed as he turned his back and walked out the door.


End file.
